Nervous
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Minnie and Neville colleague cuteness - not as good as it sounds tbh it was supposed to be better.


**Author's Note: This was a lot cuter in my head but I just couldn't write it. I apologise.**

 **QLFC - Round 12**

 **Write about 2 characters in a colleagues relationship - Neville/Minnie**

* * *

Nervous

Having left his suitcases in the suite of rooms attached to his classroom, Neville found himself walking through the halls of Hogwarts once more. The castle was deserted, it was still another week until the students arrived after the summer holidays and his footsteps echoed loudly off the stone walls.

It had been years since he had been here properly. Five long years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and it seemed that the school had recovered better than any of the victims. The scars in the stone were erased far easier than those in a soul.

Nerves stole over him when he rounded the corner and was faced with the gargoyles that flanked the entrance to the staffroom. It had been hard enough during his interview, sitting opposite his old Transfiguration teacher and trying not to feel like he was in trouble. McGonagall had been as straight-faced as ever and Neville had been reduced once more to a quivering little first year.

He paused in front of the door and listened hard. It was only his first night back in the castle and Neville didn't know how many teachers were already here. He knew he'd have to face his old professors sooner or later but he'd always tried to avoid awkward meetings.

"There isn't anyone in there you know," commented a gravely voice to his left. Neville, who hadn't realised these gargoyles were also sentient, let out an extremely un-masculine shriek and skidded several steps backwards. He was momentarily alarmed by the horrific grating sound that followed before realising it was simply the stone gargoyles laughing at him.

Angry and embarrassed, he glared at the sculptures and stormed past them into the staffroom. He was a little disappointed about how ordinary it look. A large window filled the room with light and gave a beautiful view out over the grounds towards the forest. A large, roaring fire filled the room with heat and was surrounded by an array of armchairs and sofas. Several large and small tables were dotted around the outskirts and a small kitchen sat on the back wall.

He roamed around a little aimlessly, pulling books off the shelves, wondering who had subscribed to the discarded copy of Witch Weekly on the coffee table and opening all the cupboards in the kitchen. Eventually, he flopped down in one of the bigger arm chairs by the fire with a big mug of tea.

"There you are!"

The door flew open and Neville let out another manly wail of terror, jumping so badly his tea sloshed into his lap. He looked up, wide eyed and alarmed to see Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and Neville knew he was in so much trouble.

"Professor! I'm so sor-"

She burst into laughter. "Oh Mr Longbottom, your face. I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh. I hope your tea wasn't too hot. Here," Minerva whipped her wand from a robe pocket and brandished it atm him. "Tergeo!" The burning liquid was siphoned away and Minerva came and sat in the chair opposite him. With a flick of her wand, the kettle was set back to boil and she looked at her former pupil with a warm smile.

"How are you settling in, Mr Lon- Neville?"

Neville opened his mouth to speak, but no words seemed to come out. She might be smiling at him, but Minerva McGonagall had always had the power to freeze him still and silent, and now was no exception. "V-very well, thank you Professor."

"It must be strange, for you to be in here. After so long being a student, you are now a teacher!"

Neville simply nodded, watching as the old woman rose from her seat and bustled around making tea. He didn't know if he should leave her in peace, but it seemed like she had been searching for him. "Did you need something, Professor?" he called to her.

"Now, Neville. I know it's going to take some getting used to, but we are equals now. You must learn to call me Minerva." She returned to his chair and handed him a cup, automatically Neville sipped at the steaming liquid and burnt his tongue.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to calling you M-Minerva, Professor," he felt his cheeks flush.

"You will, just wait till you hear all the other professors talking about me. Now, Neville, I was looking for you because there are a few things you'll need to know if you want to survive in this school."

Her tone was almost ominous as she sipped at her tea, drawing out the silence until it was almost painful.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked eventually.

"Well, that is my chair," she replied smoothly. A second later she laughed at the look of horror on his face.

"R-Really?" he gasped.

"No," she chuckled, "but that one belongs to Professor Binns," she gestured at a stiff, red armchair by the fire.

"Is that where…?" Neville trailed off, his eyes wide.

"Yes, actually. It was quite a shock and to be honest I'm not sure he has actually properly realised he's dead yet. He's actually gotten more interesting in death. But, don't sit in that chair because he will just sit on top of you and that is not a pleasant experience, believe me." Minerva shuddered delicately and took a long sip of tea.

"Er, am I allowed to. Redecorate?" Neville asked carefully. His room's previous occupant had been Professor Sprout and it seemed she had some questionable tastes when it came to wallpaper, and frills.

McGonagall gave him a significant look over the top of her teacup. "Absolutely. Pomona, love her as I do, had an unfortunate obsession with lace. Please, make yourself as at home as possible. Now, being a teacher is far from easy, especially one in a magical school, but when you've had a particularly hard day Fillius hides his special biscuits behind the picture of the teapot."

"Why doesn't he just keep them in his room?"

She barked out a laugh. "Because he has no self control and they'd all be eaten within 5 minutes that way. At least in here he can't eat them when other people are about because they're supposed to be a 'secret'. The only real advice I have to give you, Neville, is to relax. You're going to be just fine and I think you might be just the thing to get people interested in Herbology again. If you need help, or advice, please my door is always open."

"Thank you Prof- Minerva, that means a lot."

She put down her empty cup and place a weathered hand on his arm. "You will be just fine, Mr Longbottom."

* * *

 **Please leave a review! (Actually don't :') )**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
